Even a glimpse of Right
by random-k
Summary: Misty Waters, and her perspective on the strange shenanigans the protagonist get up to, in Sims Urbz .Set in sims urbz GBA


Even a glimpse of right

 _ **"As soon as by one's own propaganda even a glimpse of right on the other side is admitted, the cause for doubting one's own right is laid."**_

 _I own nothing but my own ideas_

 _This takes place in the sims Urbz GBA game, through the perspective of Misty Waters, who is observing your protagonist, and the strange shenanigans they get into._

* * *

There is someone who lives in the building.

Misty doesn't live there, she mostly goes there to work out in the gym, but sometimes, someone else joins her. Sometimes in desperate need of a shower, other times desperate to talk to her.

He is very charming. It doesn't take her long to feel a little infatuated. She kisses him back, and it turns out that he is pretty good at it. She doesn't fancy herself in love with him, but it a lot of fun to be with him. She can see the same look of infatuation whenever he talks to Kris or Lilly.

She is not sure what he is doing here. There should not be anyone living in the building yet, as it is still a work in progress. There shouldn't be, but she thinks he might be doing just that. She sees him clean the windows, and shower in the gym, and work out on the exercise machines, and he never seems to leave. He bangs against the broken snack machine for food, and drinks from the fountains, and she has never seen him eat anything else.

Kris is confused about how he is getting paid, given he doesn't technically work here anymore. Misty doesn't understand why he would choose to work cleaning windows. Birds are pure evil. Back in SimValley, Seagulls have stolen her food, and that of any unfortunate fool who attempted to eat on the beach. Here they are joined by brazen Pigeons. The amount of poop they leave on anything makes the job one of the least rewarding ones out there, as any amount of work a sim puts into it is bound to be quickly undone. That these ones actively poop on the windows as they are being cleaned and seem to aim for the sim doing the cleaning, just make it that much more perplexing that anyone takes the job.

No wonder he is always in need of the showers. Between the birds and the exercise, his hygiene levels must drop fast.

Lilly is probably the reason he is getting paid. Misty won't pry, but they both have a soft spot for him, and who else would make sure he is paid? Lilly might loathe pigeons more than Misty does Seagulls. Stupid brainless feathery bastards.

One day, everything changes. One day, he is arrested. Kirs feels torn between feeling guilty about it (something to do with a key), and being angry that it took him this long to try to get it back. Lilly went off on Kris, about communication. Misty went back to the gym, feeling a little sad about it, but willing to put it out of her mind.

It was over now.

* * *

Except it wasn't. He seems to be showing up everywhere and talking to everyone. He's finishing a song. He's written a thesis. He's in a protest. He's a bodyguard? Apparently, he's so crazy Detective Dan Kicked him out of jail.

"He's in the Bayou" Lilly declares, as she comes in.

"What?"

"Daddy B pushed him in, while Luthor and I stood there watching… Sometimes my job makes me wonder what kind of person I really am."

"Why do they dislike each other so much."

"Like recognizes Like." Lilly reasons, banging on the snack machine. "Their competition, and He is taking the town by storm. Daddy B hates that."

"And what do you think?"

"I think, that I am lucky to be paid so well."

* * *

He drops by again, and he looks better then Misty remembered. He's flirty, and he has a charisma, that he lacked before.

He wants a tightrope walker for the film premiere.

Misty doesn't know why the film Premiere needs a tightrope walker, but she's nervous and excited to be working with Roxanna.

She misses a lot of things about SimValley. One of those things, was her on-off boyfriend, Eddie. But they have been broken up for awhile now, for good. She still calls him on the phone. He has a new girlfriend now. And maybe it's time she had a boyfriend again, nice as making out with mystery apartment hermits was.

So she tells him to get her a date to the Premiere. Figures, he has interesting taste in people, given the friends he keeps.

She was not expecting Luthor. L. Bigbucks.

Maybe he has better taste then she thought.

Or, he just knows her tastes very well.

The film itself, is not what Misty was expecting. The whole thing, from start to finish, was dramatic.

Luthor absolutely loved it. He did not generally approve of his fathers plans, and seeing them so thoroughly derailed like this, made his day. He kept talking about it when the Richies met up for drinks later. Lilly rolled her eyes, but Misty would bet she enjoyed his shenanigans too.

Lottie talked about his awesome making out skills, while Lilly and Misty nodded along.

"Wait" Luthor abruptly called out. "Am I the only one here he hasn't so much as kissed, yet?"

All three girls looked at each-other, and blushed. Unfortunately, Luthor wasn't wrong.

"That's it! I am the leader, and this is unacceptable. I have to change that. Maybe we could even make it a requirement"

Misty nodded, wishing him the best of luck with that. As far as she had heard, he only kissed girls.

But It would be fun watching Luthor try.

* * *

Misty was in the gym again. He, once again lived in the building, this time as a penthouse owner. For some reason, he still cleaned the windows. The birds seemed to be getting faster in response. It was also said he regularly had fiddle competitions with the red man in the Bayou. Misty was skeptical to believe that, but hey, stranger things had happened.

Luthor burst into the gym.

"He ended it with time travel,"

"What!"

She walked away from the exercise equipment. No need to risk accident.

"He went back in time, talked to Eprham Earl, when he was alive, and ruined all my fathers plans. This is going to be hilarious for years."

"Lets build him a statue"

She was both surprised and not, when Luthor took her up on it.

* * *

 _At the beginning of the game, you can stay in the building, max body, and make a good amount of money with the job. Boring, which is why it wasn't the main Sim I played, but It did let me rank at the basketball fast later, and saved time later in the game. Still, my friend remarked on how weird it would look to anyone else, which, of course lead to a story._

 _I kind of like, how both towns have a statue of your sim, at the end._


End file.
